Highlander: Battle in Gotham
by Raven-Dog
Summary: Michael Macleod returns to Gotham to visit old friends, make new ones, fight Immortals, and dodges the Batman. A HighlanderBatman Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Highlander, Batman, or anything associated with DC and Davis & Penzar. However this story and any new characters belong to me. Takes place after Endgame and before War Games. I also updated this chapter. Please review and enjoy

Highlander: Battle in Gotham

Chapter 1

Michael Macleod rode on his horse through the plains of Scotland. He loves this, the feel of the wind in your face, the speed of the run, and the feeling of being free. But he wasn't enjoying this run, today. He was here on personal business. A few days ago he felt the death of one of his clans mate. He knew the day would come but he felt great dread when the feeling came. Felt it every time one of his friends died.

It didn't take him long to find out who died. With the help of the Bracelet of Gemini, he discovered that Duncan had beheaded Conner on Conner's behalf. It seemed that there was an Immortal that was stalking Conner throughout his life, and had now turned his sights on Duncan. He knew this Immortal. He would have taken care of him a long time ago, but Conner said that he couldn't look out for him forever. So he let it go, and now Conner is dead.

Duncan told him that Conner believed that it would take two Immortals to defeat Kell. So he had Duncan kill him to absorb his power, to become better than Kell. It worked. Kell is now dead, but at a great price.

Michael arrived at the grave. Duncan was already there. He got off of his horse and walked over. Duncan turned and greeted him. "Hello Michael. It is great to see you here."

"It's great to see you to. I just wish it was under happier circumstances."

The two Immortals embraced. They have known each other for centuries.

They turned back to the headstone. "Where's the sword?" Michael asked.

"It's on my saddle holder," Duncan answered. I'm going to have it cleaned up and sharpened."

Michael nodded. The sword he was referring to is the Macleod family sword. Conner used it as the marker for his first wife's grave. It has been in the ground for 400 yeas. Duncan has some work ahead of him when he fixes it up.

The two friends said their piece to Conner's grave and headed out back to the inn.

Michael and Duncan were sitting at a table in the inn, drinking and laughing about all the times they had together. Duncan was about to tell another story, when someone approached the table.

"Hello Duncan."

"Hello Joe. Thanks for coming." Joe Dawson is one of Duncan's best friends and his Watcher, mortals who chronicle the lives of Immortals.

"Sorry that I didn't get to go with you to the grave. There was some business that I had to take care of."

"Don't worry about it Joe. Michael was with me."

Joe turned to Michael. "It's great to see you again." He held out his hand.

Michael grabbed it. "It's great to see you again, Joe. When did you guys find out that I arrived?"

"This morning. If you didn't let the Watchers use the Necklace of Gemini to follow your travels through dimensions, we'd never find you."

The Jewels of Gemini give the wearer great powers. They can tap into magic and spiritual energies, they can transport the wearer to anywhere in the universe, give the wearer great strength, and they can open doorways to different dimensions. There are many other powers, at the wearer's control.

There are four pieces of Jewelry; the Ring of Gemini, the Bracelet of Gemini, the Necklace of Gemini, and the Earrings of Gemini. At one time Michael wore all four pieces of the Jewelry, but he didn't want the power to go to his head, so he kept the Bracelet, but he gave the Necklace to the Watchers in his own realm, so they could keep on chronicling his movements even when he wasn't in his own dimension, the Earrings went to Themiscyra, and the Ring went to an old friend, Duke Carter.

He didn't worry about the Watchers abusing the Necklace's powers. Only a handful of watchers know that it even exists. And the people that do know are ones that he trusts completely. And that takes a lot of a person to earn his trust.

This place, though, is not Michael's home dimension. In his home dimension, Conner, Duncan, and Richie are dead. He became the One in his own dimension a long time ago, and with his friends and lovers dead he felt like it was time to do some exploring. He still went back and visited a few of his friends that are still alive, but he spends most of his time traveling.

"Do you guys need anything else?" asked Rachael.

Michael looked at her and nodded. "Get us a cup for our friend here."

"Sure," she said. She turned to Joe. "Hi Joe. How are you doing?"

"Very well. How about you?"

"Just peachy. I'll be back in a moment." She turned and headed off towards the counter. Rachael Macleod owns the bar. She met Duncan a few years ago, when he came to return a bracelet to his love's grave. It just so happened that he also ran into his father's killer, and finally fulfilled his revenge.

Michael motioned for Joe to have a seat. "Come on, sit down. Take a load off. We're just talking about all the good times we've had with Conner."

Rachael came and gave Joe his drink. "Thanks."

They spent the next hour drinking and telling stories. "What is your next move, Michael?" Joe asked.

Michael thought for a minute. Ever since Conner's death, there has been something that he wanted to do, but it brought back bad memories. "There's this one city in another dimension, called Gotham that I haven't been to in a while. Two friends of mine were killed there, 25 years ago. Conner's death has got me thinking that I should go back and see them"

"When are you leaving?" Duncan asked.

"I never said that I was going. Just that I was thinking about it."

"Oh stop it. I could tell that you were going the moment you said it. So, when are you leaving?"

Michael gave him a scolding look, but it quickly softened. "Now." He got up and shook everyone's hands. "It's been great talking to you guys. See you all later."

Duncan and Joe gave each other a quick look. "Aren't you even going to pack?" Duncan asked.

"I'll just take what I brought with me," Michael said. "Anything else that I need should still be at my home in Gotham." Michael has dozens of homes in different dimensions. And over the years he has learned to finance his money well. He's a billionaire in just about every dimension. It also helps that they all use the same currency.

With that, he went up stairs to pack. During his packing he took a photo out of his wallet that he hasn't seen in years. It was a 25 year-old photo of some of his best friends, Thomas, Martha, and Bruce Wayne plus himself. He sat down on a chair, and started to think of old times. He missed them. Sometimes he thinks that he could have saved them. He could have, but his friend didn't listen to him. Before he left for the weekend, he told them not to go down any alleys after dark. Thomas said they would be fine. Finally he convinced Thomas not to go down any allies. All that evening he had this nagging feeling that something was wrong, but he trusted that Thomas would listen to him. The next morning, they were found dead.

They were shot to death. At first he was angry with Thomas for not listening to him. Then he looked at Bruce. He could see the blank stare in his eyes. He could see that Bruce saw it all right in front of him. He reached over and enveloped Bruce in a hug. He started crying. Then he got angry with the guy who shot Thomas and Martha.

Every once in a while he would go back to Gotham to visit their grave. He checked in on Bruce for a while, but stopped when he started traveling the world. He hasn't seen him since. In fact, it's been about 4 years since he has been to Gotham. He felt better, knowing that returning to Gotham feels right at the present moment. It's time to make a visit to the city. He wished he could see Bruce, but it would be a little strange telling him why he still looks the same after 25 years. Better to stay clear of the manor and Bruce's place of employment.

He stood up off of his chair and grabbed his bag. Using the Bracelet, he opened up a portal to Gotham's dimension. He stepped through and took in his surroundings. He was in his New York apartment. He went to his room and packed a few additional things. Then he picked up the phone and made airplane reservations to Gotham City.

He could have just teleported there, but there was no hurry. After all, it was good to enjoy regular travel once in a while. Plus it was also a way for him to delay his arrival a little longer.

After he finished making his reservations, he phoned for a taxi to pick him up. With nothing left to do, he picked up his bags and headed out to the building's exit to wait for the cab.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't own Highlander, Batman, or anything associated with DC and Davis & Panzer. However this story and any new characters belong to me. Please review and enjoy

Chapter 2

Michael stepped off the plane. The airport has changed since his last visit. He grabbed his baggage from the claimer and left. People would think it would be hard to get a weapon onto an airplane nowadays, but if you know the right people you can get anything onto an airplane.

He hailed a taxi and headed towards a hotel. He looked out at the city as the taxi rolled down the street. He has a lot of good memories of this city. Before the Wayne's were killed. Over the thousands years of his existence he has made a lot of good friends. Some were mortal and Immortal. The Wayne's were definitely one of his greatest friends. He hated that they were gone. At least Bruce was alive.

Bruce's reputation as a Billionaire playboy is famous. Anyone would believe it. He doesn't. After living for 10,000 years, he knew when someone is just acting. Bruce has been acting for years. He should get an Oscar. He decided to look outside the window instead of thinking about Bruce. It might give him the urge to visit him. When he looked outside the window, he saw the theater. The one they would go to. He tapped the driver on the shoulder, "Hey, buddy. I want to get out here instead."

The cab stopped and Michael stepped out of the taxi. He remembers that fateful night. 25 years ago.

Gotham City: 25 years ago

Macleod and the Wayne's stepped out of the theater, laughing and having a good time. Tonight they decided to watch a comedy. It was a good one. They were still laughing as they walked for the car. Michael saw they were heading towards an ally.

"Hold on, Tommy. Let's go around. It's not safe this way."

"Come on, Macleod. It's the fastest way to the car. And there is no danger." Mac looked at his friend. Thomas can be very persistent. He is a smart man, but he can be a little naive at times.

He turned to Martha, "Can you help me out here, Martha?"

"I don't see the harm in going through the ally but, Thomas; if Mac tells us not to go through we should listen to him." That's Martha for you. She always has her head on her shoulder. Sometimes Michael teases Thomas that Martha's the smart one, even though he is a doctor.

Thomas sighs that defeated sigh. Bruce started to giggle.

Ah yes, little Bruce. Thomas and Martha are very dedicated to their only child. Even though they are rich, they have managed to keep from spoiling him. Mac would like to see this guy grow up. He has no doubts that he will be a fine young man. That is if he can get Thomas to stop going down allies after dark. God knows what could happen in those places.

Before Thomas could object any further, Michael grabbed his arm and steered him towards the main street.

"There's no reason to drag me, Mac."

"If I have to reason with you like a kid then I will treat you like a kid."

Bruce and Martha started to laugh.

End Flashback

Macleod sighed. Those were some good days. He wished that they didn't end badly. He picked up his bags and started walking. He hadn't gone a few steps when he accidentally bumped into someone. He toppled over onto his stomach. He sighed, thinking that this isn't one of his days.

"I'm sorry, sir. Are you okay?"

It was a woman. He looked over and he had to struggle to keep his mouth from hanging open.

He was looking up at a drop dead gorgeous in a wheelchair. It wasn't that she was in a wheelchair that stunned him. He has dated his fair share of women in wheelchairs, but she was gorgeous. She was thin, with red hair, and glasses. He could tell that she worked out. He could see the muscles on her arm. He got up on his knees and picked up the books she dropped.

"Don't worry about it."

He handed her the books and picked up his bags. He started to walk off, but she stopped him. "Did you just arrive?" He turned around as she was nodding towards his bags.

"Yes. I did."

"Are you a tourist?"

"No. I was out of town for a while. I own an antique store."

"An antiques store?" He smiled. It seemed to be today's trade for the Macleods. They all have antique stores.

"Ever been in one?"

"No"

"How bout you come over and see the place?" He could see that she was taken back. He didn't even know her name or if she had a boyfriend and he was asking if she would like to see his place. Like a lot of other stores, he lived above the store.

"S-sure. I don't have to be anywhere for a few hours." They started heading in the direction of the store. It was only about five blocks from the theater.

About a block later he decided it was time to know her name. "Sorry for my manners, my name is Michael Macleod. What is your name?"

"Barbara Gordon."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I don't own Highlander, Batman, or anything associated with DC and Davis & Penzar. However this story and any new characters belong to me. Takes place after Endgame and before War Games. Please review and enjoy

Chapter 3

Michael took out his keys and unlocked the door to his store. He walked in and held the door open for Barbara. She wheeled in and stopped with her mouth open. She has never seen so many antiques, even in Bruce's manor. The store was much bigger than the outside let on. She turned around and looked at Michael. He was about 6 feet tall, blue eyes, and his hair was black with brown streaks. Or it could be the other way around. She couldn't tell.

"I think I remember hearing about this place years ago," she said. "You always had the best of everything. Everyone went to you to find something. Then one day you just closed up. Why?"

He walked across the store to the back. There was an elevator at the wall. He opened the gate and stepped in. "My father needed a change of scenery. A couple of his friends were killed." Barbara wheeled in and he closed the gate. The elevator started to go up. "He couldn't stand to be here," Michael continued. "It reminded him of his loss. So we started to travel. I would come back and open the store once in a while. I always loved this place."

When the elevator stopped, he opened it, and stepped out into the apartment. The apartment was huge. It had two floors. The bottom floor had a couch, a few chairs, a huge entertainment system, a bathroom, kitchen, and two guestrooms. The top floor had another kitchen, a desk, another entertainment system, a bathroom, and a master bedroom. There was also a small elevator for someone in a wheel chair against the wall, so they could reach the second floor. The whole place had some antiques scattered about. These were priceless.

"Would you like some Scotch?" Michael headed for the frig. Barbara was too stunned to answer. The whole place was amazing. For some reason she felt more comfortable here than at her apartment, the Clock Tower, or Wayne Manor. Michael snapped his fingers to bring her back to reality.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, I would like some. Were you born here?" Barbara asked. Macleod nodded.

"Yes, I was."

"Where have you traveled?"

He opened the frig, "We went to New York, Seattle, Vancouver, LA, Africa, Europe, Asia, and Australia.

Barbara's eyes shot up, "You've definitely been places."

Macleod chuckled. "We didn't stay in one place for to long. These were more of visiting. The only place we stayed in for a long period of time was Scotland." He handed her a glass.

"Is that where you got your accent?" she asked as she took a drink.

"Yes," he replied. His accent wasn't full of Scottish words, phrases, or sound, but you could hear little pieces of it. "It also helped that my dad was born there. He always wanted to take me to Scotland. It is a beautiful place."

"It does sound lovely," she said as she finished her glass. "Is there anything else that you do?"

He also finished his, and took her glass. After he put it in the sink he motioned her to follow him. "My business is antiques, but I have also ran a few gyms and fought in a few competitions."

"What sort of competitions?"

He turned to her and smiled. "Martial Arts and sword fighting." He opened up a small elevator that led to the next floor.

Barbara knew what kind that it is. It's an elevator that can transport wheelchair bound people from floor to floor. She looked at Michael. "Did you know that I was coming?"

He smiled. "I have a friend that lost his legs in the Vietnam War. He has two prosthetic legs, but I know that someday he won't be able to use them. I'm just getting prepared."

'_How ironic,_' Barbara thought thinking of Bruce. She nodded to the next floor, "What's up there?"

"I keep my most priceless possessions in a room on the next floor. I want to show them to you." Before Barbara could enter the lift, her cell phone started ringing.

She took it out and looked at the Caller I.D. It was Black Canary. She groaned and opened the phone. "What is it, Steph?"

"Where are you? You are supposed to be at the tower."

"I'm in the middle of something."

"What could be more important at this time then helping us out? Things are starting to go to hell in a hand basket around here." That's the truth. Lately things were getting out of hand in Gotham. You'd think that a war was on the horizon.

Barbara looked at Michael. She wanted to stay and see his stuff, but it looked like she would have to leave. "I'll be there soon. Bye." She hung up before she could say anything more. She looked at Michael, apologetically. "Sorry. It looks like that I have to leave."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Michael said. "Can I see you again?"

She nodded her head. She was definitely going to see him again. She dug around in her purse for a pen and paper. She wrote her name and number on it and handed the paper to him. "Please, give me a call."

He took the paper and took a glance at it. Then he took out his cell phone and entered her name and number into it. She was a little surprised. You never saw men do this. Usually men would forget or lose a woman's number. This guy actually put it in his cell phone. This guy is definitely something else. After he finished, he went over to the counter and grabbed a card. He walked back to her and handed her the card. She took it and read it. It said Macleod's Antiques and had the location and the business, home, and fax number on it. She took her phone out and also entered the numbers in her phone.

She looked up at him and saw him smiling. "I guess great minds think alike." She blushed. He walked with her to the stores exit. "Is there a good time that I can call you?"

She thought for a moment. "You can call me at noon tomorrow."

"Great. It's a date."

She blushed again and wheeled off toward the clock tower. Even with the chaos that was happening; she felt that things were looking up.

Michael watched Barbara wheel off. For the first time since Conner's death, he felt at peace. Granted that this isn't his home dimension he still feels close to every Macleod in every dimension. After all they are all Clansman, Brothers in arms and comrades. In his home dimension, he is the last Immortal and has received his Prize. Ever since then he has been traveling dimensions, meeting other Immortals, other worlds, and other Macleods with the Bracelet of Gemini.

He walked back into the store. He stopped and looked around. He looked at his watch and realized that it was only four o'clock. There was still plenty of day left. He wandered what he would do the rest of the day. Suddenly he thought about someone that he hasn't seen in along time. He opens up his wallet and takes out an old picture. He sees himself with another woman. Her name is Leslie Thompkins. She is blonde, with blue eyes, and is very petite. She was a doctor back then. Now she works out of a clinic. He puts the photo away, thinking about her.

She found out that he was Immortal during a store robbery a little over forty years ago. Some guy held up the store. Michael tackled the guy, but he did get a shot off. He was hit. After he took the guy down, he tried to leave, but a woman stepped in front of him. She told him that she wanted to look at his wound. Later he found out that she was a doctor in training. She was some kind of a teenage genius. He tried to stop her, but she already tore open his shirt. She was shocked to see that he has already healed. He quickly closed his shirt and walked out of the store. She followed him. He tried to tell her that the guy missed, but she wouldn't have it. So he told her what he was. It was a risk telling someone that he didn't know that he could trust, but it was risk he had to take. It turned out all right. They ended up being lovers for almost thirty years. He dreaded the day that they had to part. She told him not to worry. They had almost thirty great years together. She was right about that. When the Wayne's were shot, he set Bruce up with her to help him through the crisis. Good thing he did. He decided to visit her. He went to the garage, got into his car, and drove to the clinic.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I don't own Highlander, Batman, or anything associated with DC and Davis & Penzar. However this story and any new characters belong to me. Takes place after Endgame and before War Games. Please review and enjoy

Chapter 4

Michael reached the clinic. He sat there for a few minutes, getting the courage to go in. It's been a while since he had seen her. He finally opens the car door and walks towards the clinic. He stops in front of it for a moment and walks in. He sees a few people sitting in chairs in the lobby. There are a few nurses talking to a few of them. He spots the check-in desk and walks over to it.

There is a woman behind it, in her late thirties, but still very attractive. Her name tag says Lilly. She looks up when he walks over. "Hello," she said. "How may we help you?"

"I'm looking for Dr. Thompkins."

"She's in her office right now."

"I need to speak to her."

"I'm sorry, but she asked not to be disturbed." She paused a moment before asking, "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of the family," he answered. "Just tell her that a friend that sells antiques is here and I'm sure that she won't mind."

She didn't move for a second. Michael could tell that she was debating on whether or not to disturb Leslie. Finally she picked up the phone and dialed in a few numbers. Seconds later, someone answered the phone. "Hello, Dr. Yes I know that you didn't want to be disturbed, but there is someone here who wants to see you. He says that he is an old friend that sells antiques." There was a pause for a few moments. Michael hoped that he didn't give Leslie a heart attack. "Yes," the clerk said, taking a good look at Michael. "Okay, doctor." She hangs up the phone. "She said to wait five minutes and then come on in."

Michael nodded his thanks, "Thank-you." He sat down in a chair and waited. Waiting for one of the longest five minutes in his life to end.

Leslie was in her office, talking to Batman. He was telling her what the police were doing about the Neisha Dupris case, when the phone rang. She debated on whether or not to answer it. "Sorry Bruce. Just give me a minute." She picked up the phone. "What is it, Lilly? I told you that I didn't want to be disturbed. Who is he?" When Lilly tells her she freezes. Her eyes and mouth goes wide. Batman sees this and wanders what is going on. He has never seen Leslie like this. Finally she regains her composer. "Is he still there? Good. Tell him to wait five minutes and then to come on in." She hangs up the phone but doesn't move. Batman waits a minute before snapping her out of her daze.

"Leslie, are you okay?"

Leslies face snaps towards Batman's. "Sorry Bruce, but it looks like something has come up. Can we do this later?"

He looks at her for a moment before answering. Something was up. "Sure. We can do this later." He gets up and walks towards the window. "Who are you going to see?" he asks.

"Just an old friend," she answers.

He can tell that she is hiding something. "Okay. See you later, Leslie." He hears her say good-bye as he jumps out the window. As he grapples to the next building he wanders if he should stay and see who is coming to visit Leslie, but he decides not to. She doesn't pry into his personal life, so he won't pry into hers. He jumps of the building and grapples the next on.

As soon as Batman left, Leslie got from her desk and started to pace. She knew that it was Michael that was coming to see her. She wanders what prompted him to come visit her. She looks at herself in the mirror and sees what a mess she is. She splashes some water on her face and brushes her hair. Another look tells her that she looks a lot better. She stood in front of her door and waited for Michael to enter. She couldn't believe that he could still make her feel like a school girl after all this years. She remembers when they first met almost forty years ago and the times they had after that. It was definitely some of the best times of her life. Suddenly the door opens and Michael steps in.

Michael looks at his watch. The five minutes are up. He gets up and heads towards her office. He gets to the door, takes a deep breath, and opens the door. He enters the office and closes the door. He sees Leslie, standing across the room. He could tell that she quickly tried to make herself look better, but it wouldn't have mattered. After all these years, she still looks beautiful. They just stand there for a second. Then Leslie runs up to him and gives him a big hug. They both cry tears of joy. They remain that way for a few minutes, neither of them wanting to let go.

Finally they separate. Michael looks Leslie over. She has aged very well. She is still as beautiful as she was forty years ago. "Hello, Leslie. You look great."

She blushes and giggles a little. "Thanks." Tears started to come down her face, so Michael pulled her back into her embrace. She cried for a minute before Michael decided to ask if something was wrong.

"Leslie, is something wrong, or did I do something wrong?"

She stood back and shook her head. "No. No, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just that with all that is going on it is good to see a familiar face again." She smiled at him. Thanks for coming by."

He shrugged. "I was in town on some personal business and I decided to drop by."

"What are you here for?" she asked.

His smile faded. "I'm here to see them."

Leslie's smile also faded. She knew who 'them' was. She nodded. "They were good people."

Michael shook his head and smiled. "Let's forget about the sadness for a few hours. Think you could spend a few hours away from this place to spend with me?"

She gave him a nod. "Let me get a little bit cleaned up, and I'll meet you in the lobby."

"All right." He turned around and walked out the door. He walked to the lobby and started to pace.

When Michael left, Leslie went into overdrive. Her office had a bathroom with a shower and a bed in the corner just in case she would be here for a while. She hopped in, showered, and got out. She dried her hair as fast as she could and put some make-up on. She threw on a pair of jeans, a shirt, and a jacket. She debated whether or not to put her hair into a ponytail or let it down. At the end she decided to let it hang down.

She took a look at herself in the mirror. For someone in her mid-fifties she looked very good, when she cleaned up. She could get caught in her work at the clinic and forget to clean herself up once in a while. She smiled, thinking about what the other will think when they see her come out and leave with this strange man that no one has seen before. Only one way to find out. She walked to her door, took a deep breath, and walked out.

Michael was standing in the lobby, waiting. The other doctors and nurses were looking at him. He could they were wondering who he was and how he knew Leslie. If they only knew.

Leslie walked into the lobby about twenty-five minutes after he left her office. She looked really beautiful. She really cleaned herself up. Some of the peoples' mouths and eyes were wide. They had never seen Leslie dress herself up and look this nice for anyone.

"You got ready pretty quickly. Has to be the fastest."

"Funny," she said. She held out her arm. "Shall we?"

He hooked his arm around hers. "Yes."

As they were walking out, Leslie turned to Lily. "Lily, if anyone calls for me tell them that I'm gone for the night."

She nodded her head, her mouth still open in awe.

They walked out to the car and he opened the door for her.

"And they say chivalry is dead," she said.

He shrugged and closed her door. He walked around the car and slid behind the driver's side.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry that it took me so long to get this next chapter up. When I upload the next chapter, this story will be moved to the DC Superheros section. I'm doing this because this will become a series that will take place over the DC universe, more than in the Highlander's universe. So look there next time. Read, review, and enjoy. Thanks for your patience.

Chapter 5

They sat in silence. There was so much that they wanted to say to each other, but they couldn't. They arrived at an Italian restaurant that they visited in the past. He parked the car and opened Leslie's door. They got an outdoor table and sat there.

Michael was the first to speak. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Before Michael could answer the waiter came to the table.

"Good evening. How can I help you?"

Michael smiled. "Hello. I'll take the spaghetti with meatballs and some garlic toast."

The waiter nodded and looked at Leslie. "And you, Miss?"

"I'll have the same."

He wrote the orders down on a notepad. "And what would you like to drink?"

Michael looked over the table at Leslie. "A bottle of red wine?"

She nodded.

The waiter nodded and left.

Michael turned back to Leslie. "At your office you said that a lot of crazy stuff was going on. What is going on?"

She gave a heavy sigh. "It just seems like that everything in this city is going to hell. We have gangs and mobsters fighting each other, robberies and murders." She then told him about the Neisha Dupris situation that happened a few days ago. She also told him what happened on the hill.

Michael gave a nod. "Sounds like something big is on the horizon."

Leslie gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

The waiter came and gave them their food. Michael took the bottle and poured their drinks.

"Over the course of history, there are signs right before a war that one is coming. If you look closely you can see them. The Boston Tea Party, the Stock Market Crash, the failure to make a League of Nations after World War I, the attack on Pearl Harbor, 9/11, and plenty of others. These events, some small some big, spark major conflicts that turn into war. The events that you described to me are perfect examples of that. These are the War Drums Leslie, a prelude of things to come."

He started to eat his food but he stopped when he saw Leslie. She had a worried look on her face. She believed every word he said. "I'm scared, Michael. I don't know if I can handle what happens next."

He put his fork down and took her hand. "I believe that you can. I mean, come on. You survived No Man's Land. You are one of the strongest women I know. Trust me, you can survive anything."

Leslie's face melted into a happy, smiling face. "Thanks Michael. I needed that." Michael nodded his head. No matter what her mood is Michael has always been able to lift her spirits up.

They continued to eat. After a few minutes, Leslie noticed that Michael had stopped eating. He was looking behind her, with a frown on his face. She turned her head to see what made Michael angry. Once she did she immediately saw why. It was a woman, one that she knew well.

She saw the waiter and waved her hand over. "Excuse me sir. Can we get our check please?"

"Yes ma'am."

Leslie turned back to see Michael with the same angry face on him. "Michael, are you okay?"

The question seemed to knockout of his stupor. He looked at her with a smile on her face. "Yes. It's just-."

"Here you go." The waiter dropped the check on their table. Leslie nodded her thanks and he walked off.

Michael smiled as he took out his wallet. "Thanks, Les." He dropped a few bills on the table. "Let's get out of here," he said as he sat up. Leslie got up and followed him to the car. As they walked down the street Michael gave one last look at the woman who caused him much pain.

"Thanks for getting me out of there," Michael said. They were riding in his car.

"It was no problem."

"Want me to take you back to the hospital?"

Leslie cocked an eye at him. "You want to get rid of me already?"

Michael chuckled and shook his head. "No no. It's just that there's someplace that I need to visit."

There was silence. Leslie could guess what this place is. "I could go with you. You don't have to go alone."

Michael didn't say anything for a moment. Then he reached over and grabbed her hand. "Thanks but I want to go solo this time." He looked over and saw that she was staring at him. "I'll come over when I'm done. I'm not deserting you. Okay?"

After a minute of silence she nodded her head. "Okay. Take me home."

"Is it the same place or did you move?"

She gave him directions to her place. They drove in silence the rest of the way. Soon they reached her apartment building.

He got out and walked her to the door. "It's apartment 4C." She reached into her purse and pulled out a key. She unlocked the door and walked in. "This key will get you into the building." She handed him the key. "Just knock on my door when you return."

"Thank you. I'll see you soon."

He gave her a quick kiss and headed for his car. He got in and drove off. Leslie stood there in the doorway of the apartment building.

"Bye, Michael. Be safe."

Michael drove to his destination in complete silence. He needed to gather his words. Soon he reached his destination. The East End. He stopped across the street and sat there for a few minutes. Finally he got out of the car and started walking.

He reached the ally and stopped once more. Even after all these years it was still painful to come here. He continued to put one foot in front of the other. Soon he reached a spot that was lit up by a single lamp light.

"Hello Thomas, Martha." He paused. "I had planned something to say when I first came here, but." He stopped. "You guys were some of the best friends I'd ever had. I'm sorry that I couldn't take care of Bruce. He would have noticed that I wasn't normal if I did. But Leslie and Alfred did a good job.

"I know that he is hiding something, though. It's the way he acts in public. Like a billionaire playboy, it's just not him. He's covering up something." He smiled and shook his head. "Not much I can do about it though."

He stopped again. He reached into his wallet and pulled out a picture of the four of them. He looked at it for a few minutes. He scoffed at himself and shook his head. He didn't take care of Bruce because he would see that he wasn't normal. It was because seeing Bruce everyday would remind him of Thomas and Martha. Maybe it wasn't too late.

"Screw that. Maybe I can still help," he said to himself. He looked back to the ground. "I don't know how, but I'll help Bruce. I promise."

He put the picture away. He put his hands in his pockets and took a deep breath. "I got to go. I have to figure out exactly how I'm going to help him. Goodbye."

He turned around and started back to his car. He wasn't halfway there when he felt the Buzz.

He groaned as he placed his hand on his katana. "Come on. Not now."

His eyes searched the area around him. Finally his eyes saw a figure in an off shot alley. "My name is Michael Macleod of the clan Macleod. I do not wish to fight."

The figure chuckled. "My name is Dillon Mace. And I do." He pulled out his own sword and started his way toward Michael.

Great. A Head Hunter. He really hates these guys. Michael also withdrew his sword and waited for the Immortal.

Dillon ran at Michael with his sword raised high. He swung it down, but Michael batted it aside with no effort. He spun around past Dillon and quickly slashed him across his back. The Immortal backed up, clutching his wound. He drew his hand away and looked at the blood. Dillon looked back at Michael with rage on his face and ran back into the fight.

He hacked and slashed at Michael but nothing was getting through his defenses. When Dillon tried a straight thrust Michael brought his sword upward, using the hilt guard to force Dillon's sword upward.

When it was high enough, Michael grabbed Dillon's hilt to keep it in place. He then drove his knee into his groin. As Dillon kneed over in pain, Michael quickly drew his sword back out of the block, still using his hand to keep Dillon's sword in the air, and drove the blade though Dillon's chest.

The Immortal gasped and let go of his sword as he dropped to the ground. Michael could see that the Immortal would soon 'die' so he dropped Dillon's sword, put his own away, and started to walk off. He wasn't in the mood to take any heads today. Besides, he believes that Dillon learned his lesson.

As he walked away though, Dillon's words made him stop dead in his tracks. "You better kill me because I'm going to find out where you live and make your life hell."

Standing there, listening to his words, Michael knew that he would have to kill him. He learned a long time ago not to take threats likely. After all, an Immortal has all the time in the world.

He started back toward the downed Immortal, drawing out his sword as he went. "If you say so."

Dillon's eyes grew wide as he saw that the Michael was going to kill him. He probably thought that Michael wouldn't take him seriously.

Michael raised his sword as he reached Dillon. "There can be only one," he said as he brought the blade downward.

When he finished he raised his arms in the air, waiting for the Quickening. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning stuck him. He let out a scream as more bombarded him. Wind was blowing trash around as more bolts were hitting lamps and shattering windows.

During it all he noticed a figure in the shadows about a dozen yards away from him. He couldn't see the person clearly but he recognized the form. Batman. When did he show up?

When the Quickening ended, he collapsed but didn't stay down to rest. He quickly stood up, put his sword away, and ran towards the street. For some reason Batman wasn't following him. At least not right away.

He heard that he used gadgets in his fight against crime, so the Quickening must have damaged a few that were on him. It must be enough to hinder him for a few moments.

'_Good_,' Michael thought. Maybe he could get to his car and get away, before he could catch up to him.

Michael reached the alley exit. All he had to do was cross the street and he would be home free. He stopped though when he heard sirens. Peaking out into the street, he saw two cop cars stop. The officers got out of the cars and headed for the alley.

Michael ducked back into the shadows of the alley. '_Great_,' he thought. 'Now what?' Looking back the way he came, he could barely see Batman coming his way. Looking back at the exit he saw that the cops were coming. Talk about being stuck between a rock in a hard spot.

5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Michael looked left and right, assessing his situation. To his right was Batman, Gotham's protector, who would surely fight first then ask questions.

To his left was four of Gotham's finest. They would do the same.

Michael knew that he could take them on, but he didn't want his first meeting with Batman to be a bad one. And there was no doubt that the police, and also Batman, would have not forgotten about the other beheadings that he has done while he was here last time.

Since Gotham is under the watchful eyes of Batman, Immortals that live here rarely fight, for fear of drawing attention to Batman. But there were times, like tonight, where there is one Immortal who doesn't give a damn and decided to fight anyway.

'_Talk about bad luck_' Michael thought. He was wondering what to do when the light bulb in his head clicked on. He looked up. He knew his destination. He stepped away from the building. Then, using the powers of the Gemini, he ran up the side of the building.

Batman stopped dead in his tracks. For a moment he didn't believe what he was seeing. He would think it was impossible if he wasn't friends with Superman. The man that killed the person in the alley was now running up the wall at great speed.

The police on the street didn't seem to notice.

He took out his grapple and fired. There was no way he was letting this man get away.

When Michael reached the edge of the roof, he grabbed it. He then vaulted himself onto the roof. When his feet landed he continued his run.

A few seconds after he started his run he heard someone land on the roof behind him. He took a quick look over his shoulder to see who it was.

'_Great. The Batman,'_ he thought. '_I _so_ do not need this.'_

He turned his attention back to what was in front of him. When he reached the edge of the roof, he leapt off of the edge. He landed on the next building and continued running. He heard someone land behind him, and he didn't need to look behind him to know who it was. He decided that he needed to end this. He took a sharp right and headed to the edge.

The next building was a good thirty feet away, across the street. He built up his speed and, with the Bracelet's power, leapt off the building.

A Few seconds later he landed and continued to run. He heard a grapple fire behind him.

'_Damn._'

He needed to lose him and soon. He couldn't go back to his place. He needed somewhere to go. Suddenly, he knew where he could hide. He took out his cell phone and made a call.

Batman landed and ran after the man. He wasn't expecting the man to jump across the street. He was afraid he'd lose him, but he was able to keep him in sight. He decided that it was time to bring in back-up before he lost him.

He activated his communicator just as the man jumped off the side of the building.

Michael landed smoothly on the street. He took off into a dead run down the alley. He could cut through these alleys and be at his destination within seven minutes at his current speed.

Suddenly, his sixth sense kicked in. He ducked his head just as an arm came out of an alley. The arm passed harmlessly over his head. After it passed, he continued his run. He guessed that it was probably Robin. He didn't really need this. He stopped fully at the next alley, for a person that was dressed like Batman, but was fully covered, stepped out.

Batgirl. He really, really didn't need this.

He turned his head to see Robin running at him. He looked back at Batgirl to see her coming at him.

He made a quick decision.

He started running full speed at Batgirl. When he was about to reach her, Batgirl leapt into a jump kick. Before her foot made contact, Michael grabbed her ankle with one hand and the upper part of the leg with the other.

He spun on his heel to go with Batgirl's momentum. Using his strength, he threw her at Robin. Completing his spin, he continued running.

As he ran he heard a loud grunt coming from two people and then a loud crash, as if someone collided with some trashcans. He smiled and continued running.

He was about to reach the end of the alley, when Batman stepped out. Michael grinded his teeth. He needed to end this quickly.

When he was a few yards from Batman, Michael turned to his right. Batman followed his movement to intercept him.

Suddenly, Michael quickly spun to his left, toward Batman. Batman was fast, but he wasn't fast enough to switch directions. As Michael closed in, he flattened his hand and stuck out the palm of his hand. He slipped his hand past Batman's defense and slammed it into his diaphragm. With the powers of the Gemini, he put a little more power into the punch. Just in case he was wearing armor.

It was a risk, considering he could kill him if he wasn't. But as Michael's palm made contact, he felt the armor. The breath expelled from Batman in one breath.

Michael kept on running.

He reached the alley's end and turned left. Across the street a couple blocks away, he saw his destination. He took out the key and headed for the building.

He darted across the street, nearly getting hit by a car.

He jumped the stairs and slid the key into the lock. He opened the door and slammed it shut behind him.

Batman was on his knees, catching his breath. He couldn't believe that the guy was able to hit him hard enough to get past the armor. He lifted his hand and felt the armor. It was dented.

He didn't know what this guy was, but he had to find out.

He heard footsteps and saw Robin and Batgirl coming towards him.

He waved his hand at them. "Don't worry about me. Follow him."

They nodded and ran right past him. Almost a minute later, he felt like he could stand.

He stood and headed toward the street. Robin and Batgirl were there.

"He's gone Batman."

"He's not gone. Just hiding."

"You think that his home is around here?"

"That or-"

'_What's wrong_?' Batman just stopped in mid sentence. Robin decided that he must have figured something out, but what.

"Batman, what is it?"

"This is Leslie's neighborhood." He pointed across the street. "That's her building."

Robin looked across the street, and then back to Batman. "What does that have to do with this?"

"Earlier when I was visiting Leslie, she received a call. Se said that an old friend came by and visited her."

"Yeah?"

"She cut the meeting short. She was going to go out with her friend."

"Again, what does this have to do with the guy we're chasing?"

"Nothing or maybe everything." He started walking towards the building. "Keep searching the area. I'm going to check out the building."

Robin kept his sight on Batman for a few more seconds. Then he turned around and ran down the street.

Leslie was in the shower when her doorbell rang. _'Great' _she thought. She was going to keep showering, but she thought that it could be Michael. She turned of the water and got out.

After she dried off, she put on her robe and headed for the door. Through the peep hole, she saw that it was Michael.

She smiled as she opened the door.

Before she could say anything, he burst inside and shut the door. He locked the locks.

"Michael, what are you-."

"Sorry to bust in on you like that, but I'm in a bind."

"What bind?"

"I got into a fight with another Immortal."

"I thought all of the Immortals agreed not to fight in Gotham?"

"Yes, but there are a few that don't care what the rest of us think."

"Let me guess; the bind is that someone spotted you."

"Not just anybody, Batman."

Her eyes shot open. "Oh, no."

"That's an understatement."

And he was right. This was every Immortals worse nightmare: being discovered.

"I need your help. Just incase he comes to the building searching for me."

"Of course. Come on." She motioned for him to come and sit down on the couch. "I'm going to go change."

"Wait," he said. "Here." He reached into his pockets and took out a twenty. "Can you give this to the Pizza Boy when he arrives?"

Leslie's eyes narrowed. "Pizza Boy?"

"Yeah, I ordered a pizza while I was being chased."

"Why did you do that?"

Michael just shrugged his shoulders. "I worked up an appetite while I was being chased."

Leslie smiled and walked to the bedroom to change. She closed the door and headed to the closet.

"Leslie."

She jumped and turned around. She breathed a little easier when she saw who it was. "Bruce, what are you doing here?"

"There was a murder. I'm chasing the perpetrator."

This is bad, she thought. Bruce had tracked Michael here. She needed to cover for him and fast.

"Oh no. How did it happen?"

"The man was decapitated."

"If you're chasing the perpetrator, then why are you here?"

"I tracked him to this building. I'm searching the place to find him."

Leslie kept her cool. She couldn't let Bruce find Michael.

"Well everything's fine here. Please keep me posted."

Bruce didn't move. "Who's the man in your living room?"

Leslie stiffened. "You saw him?"

Bruce shook his head. "No, I could just see forms through the window. Who is he?"

She put her hands on her hips. "Bruce who I go out with is none of your business."

They just stood there for a few minutes, testing each other. Finally Bruce turned around and headed for the window.

"Take care, Leslie."

He jumped out the window.

She just stood there for a minute. She finally let go of the breath that she was holding. She walked back to the living room. She saw that Michael was on the couch.

She was about to say something but stopped. The person on the couch had blond hair, green eyes, and was a little taller than Michael was. He was also wearing a different set of cloths.

The man looked at her and smiled. "Sorry, Leslie. I didn't hear you come in." Then the man started to change shape. Within seconds Michael was once again sitting in front of her.

"That better?"

She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized what had happened. "I forgot all about that bracelet of yours. Comes in pretty handy, huh?"

"Yes it does."

She paused for a moment. "Why did you use the bracelet?"

"It's not… him. Looks, clothes and…movements are different," Batgirl said.

Batman took a look at the picture and nodded his head. The man in the picture was completely different, including the clothes, but Batgirl is the ultimate lie detector, since she can read people's body language.

"Thanks, Batgirl. Continue your search with Robin." Batgirl nodded and jumped off the building.

When they first got to the building, Batman wanted to check on Leslie first. When he saw that there was someone in her apartment, he called Batgirl for some help. While he talked to Leslie, she would go through the apartment to see if anyone else was inside.

Lucky for them, it was just her date.

But something nagged at Batman's mind. Something was not right about all this.

Batman stood in place for a few more minutes. He decided to search the rest of the building. If he didn't find the suspect, then he would try again the next day.

"Batgirl was here?!" She walked over ton the couch, with the pizza that just arrived.

"Yes, she was."

Leslie stammered for a moment. "But I didn't see or here her."

"No, you didn't and wouldn't. She's very good at what she does."

"How did you see her?"

Michael smiled. "I'm better."

Leslie smiled at that. "That's true." Leslie walked over to the couch and sat down. She reached over to lift the lid on the pizza box. "What did you get?"

Michael reached over and took a hold of her hand. "I'm not hungry for pizza."

Leslie froze the moment those words entered her ears. She turned her head and her eyes met with Michael's. She saw a look. His look. The look he gave her whenever they made love. The memories came back.

"Mike," she paused. "I don't know if we should do this."

His look didn't waver. "You don't love me anymore?"

"No, no, of course I do." She took a deep breath. "It's just that, I'm older now-"

Michael's laugh interrupted her. "You're not that old." He reached up with one hand and stroked her face. "You're still the beautiful person that I knew back then."

She blushed when she heard his words. She knew it was worthless to resist it. "One day, Michael, we won't be able to do this anymore."

He nodded his head in agreement. "I know."

"You will have to move on someday."

"I'm working on it."

She paused when she heard this. "Really?"

"Hey, don't look so surprised. I'm not totally helpless."

"So you found a girl?"

"Met one today."

"You are such a player."

He paused. "Are thinking on having second thoughts about this?"

She shook her head. "No. As I said, we won't be able to have these moments much longer." She reached up and took a hold of his head with both of her hands. "So let's make the most of them." She pulled his head towards her and gave him a passionate kiss.

11


End file.
